Full Moon
by chibilele
Summary: Mais uma noite de lua cheia para Remus Lupin. • Gen • 3º lugar no III Challenge Remus Lupin do Fórum 6V


_. __Watching the night come in from the window ._

Ele havia acabado de chegar à Casa dos Gritos e olhava via pela janela a noite cair. Era tão injusto que um garoto de apenas treze anos não pudesse ficar à noite com seus amigos, esperando por mais uma dolorida transformação, mais uma cansativa noite, mais mentiras para tentar não fazer seus únicos amigos odiarem-no por ser uma aberração.

As horas se arrastavam, e os últimos raios do sol ainda não haviam partido, embora ele tivesse chegado à Casa quando o sol já começava a se por. Perguntou-se se seus amigos estavam preocupados com ele, que acreditavam estar sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey e sem poder receber visitas. Perguntou-se como seria poder ter alguém para compartilhar aquelas noites tão difíceis. Mas sabia que era impossível, ele não poderia ter companhia sem que a ferisse e ele, acima de tudo, não queria ferir ninguém, muito menos aqueles a quem amava.

Mas às vezes era tão doloroso ver-se sozinho quando mais precisava de alguém.

_. Hunted by his own, again he feels the moon __rising on the sky ._

Seus olhos amarelos viram a lua cheia, e se tornaram avermelhados. Remus sentia como se uma criatura furiosa quisesse lhe rasgar a pele e gritou de dor, enquanto vários pêlos começavam a surgir por todo o seu corpo, seu rosto se alongando, as mãos crescendo e nelas surgindo garras. Mais gritos.

_. Full moon is on the sky and he'__s not a man anymore ._

E a fera o dominava.

_. In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore ._

Quando o sol finalmente mostrou seus primeiros raios, Minerva McGonagall e Rubeo Hagrid apanharam o pequeno corpo estendido no chão da Casa dos Gritos. Levaram-no prontamente para a Ala Hospitalar, para que Papoula Pomfrey curasse seus ferimentos.

- Pobre garoto... – Minerva meneou a cabeça.

Papoula pediu que os dois se retirassem e ao virar-se viu dois olhos dourados fitando-a, cansados.

- Durma. – Disse a enfermeira.

- Eles perguntaram por mim? – Perguntou Remus, quase sem voz pelo cansaço.

- A todo instante.

Remus sorriu.

- Quando poderei vê-los?

- Hoje mesmo, durante as aulas, se conseguir.

- Hum.

_. But he can't hide anymore ._

- Remus!

Sirius levantou-se, preocupado. Remus não havia comparecido às aulas da manhã, e foi no almoço quando encontrou os amigos desde sua repentina "doença" no dia anterior. Ele estava pior do que os amigos o haviam visto; aparentemente, as transformações estavam piores.

Remus sentou-se entre Sirius e Peter.

- Oi. – Disse ele timidamente, começando a se servir.

- Não podíamos te ver. – Disse James. – Como pôde sair da Ala Hospitalar?

- Insisti. Não queria perder as aulas.

- Você está péssimo. – Comentou Sirius. – O que você tem?

- Não sei. – Remus encolheu os ombros. – Mas é genético.

- Seus pais me parecem saudáveis. – Observou Peter.

- Minha avó. Mãe da minha mãe, sabem?

Sem perguntar mais nada, James, Sirius e Peter se entreolharam.

A caminho da aula de Herbologia, os três cercaram Remus. Com os olhos arregalados, ele olhou para as três expressões sérias à sua frente e perguntou-se o que havia acontecido. Implorou em silêncio para que eles não houvessem descoberto seu segredo.

- Remus, nós percebemos. – Disse James sem rodeios.

- Perceberam o que? – A voz de Remus estava trêmula.

- Você sempre fica doente em uma época do mês. – Explicou Sirius.

- Nas luas cheias. – Completou Peter.

Remus sentiu o coração parar sob seu peito. Seus olhos se encheram involuntariamente de lágrimas, mas nenhuma delas rolou para sua face pálida.

- Certo, eu entendo. – Ele virou as costas e deu alguns passos antes que Sirius lhe segurasse firmemente pelo braço.

- Entende o que? – Perguntou ele.

- Vocês descobriram. Não vão querer ser amigo de um... de alguém como eu.

- Nós _somos_ seus amigos, Remus. – James sorriu para o amigo. – Agora é meio tarde para escolher.

- Estamos com você. – Disse Peter.

- Somos praticamente uma família. – Sirius riu e puxou Remus para um abraço, e logo os outros dois se juntaram a ele.

Finalmente ele tinha alguém para compartilhar suas péssimas experiências. Agora ele não precisava mais mentir, nem ter medo da solidão; ele tinha amigos de verdade.

_. It's love that is not ending__ ._


End file.
